Never Ending Pain
by babybluedevil13
Summary: Werewolves, love, pain
1. Chapter 1

Never Ending Pain

Chapter 1

_I was running in the middle of a forest but everything was off. First of all I don't run and I certainly didn't run on all fours. Plus who would run when it was night and snowing anyways? In a distance I heard a howl and I howled back. I _howled_ back. Why in the world would I howl? The next thing I know there was a beautiful black wolf in front of me. I want to touch it so I raised my hand to pet it but when I looked down I say a whitish silver paw in front of me. _I had a paw?_ Why the hell do I have a paw? Nothing made since at all I was lost in confusion. "Rachel?" I looked up at the wolf hearing my name being called in my head. "Rachel?" And again, I didn't hear it with my ears I heard it in my head. _

"Rachel I'm serious you need to get up and get ready for school or you're going to be late for your first day of senior year." My mother called from my door frame. Thank god that was just a dream. I should really stop reading up on wolves before I go to bed. This was like my tenth time having this dream in a row. Even if they are my favorite animals that doesn't mean I should dream about them too. I got up and got ready for the day still fascinated on the dream. Why would I have a dream like that? Why would I be a wolf and why did I hear my name in my head and not throw my ears if it had been my mother saying it? But it didn't sound like my mother it didn't even sound close to my mother's voice it was for sure a guy's voice. I couldn't put a face with the voice but it did sound familiar. I knew I was going to spend the whole day trying to figure it all out.

Well that's what I thought until I got to school and ran into Dallas, the most popular guy in Sky View High. I was still analyzing the dream, analyzing it so much that I didn't pay attention to where I was walking seeing as how I already knew when my locker was (I've had it for the past three years). I looked up expecting for him to yell at me to get out of his way but when I looked up he was smiling a little bit. "You should watch where you going more often and pull yourself out of your thoughts once in a while." I was too stunned by his smile to say anything recognizable back to him even though I tried to apologize for bumping in to him. He shook his head and laughed. "I'll be seeing you soon Rachel." He walked away. I was shocked at the fact that he knew my name. I was a no body at Sky View. I hung out with my three friends and my boyfriend, Tristan, but other than that no one really knew my name. When I walked into my first class it had hit me. The voice in my dream was Dallas'. The other wolf's voice? But it couldn't be before the dreams and this morning I've never heard his voice, not up close. He doesn't talk in class and I've never personally talked to him. The only time I've heard him talk was a crossed the cafeteria, just slightly over everyone else chattering. So why was it so clear in the dream? I glanced another look over to Dallas and he was looking at me smiling. I'm glad I'm sitting down because my knees buckled, as if he could tell that I was feeling dizzy from his smile he chuckled and sent me another smile.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I kind of felt bad for Tristan because I blew off the date we had planned for the afternoon. He was going to take me out for my birthday even though it was still a week or so away; he wanted to celebrate it early. When I got home my mom asked why I was at home and I told her I wasn't up for dinner and a movie tonight and that I rescheduled, even though I actually didn't. She got a huge smile on her face and looked as if she was going to jump up and down with joy. "Good that means that we can start thinking about your party. I know you birthday is on Sunday but I want to have the party Friday because you'll be busy Sunday and I don't want you to have a hangover or anything."

"Mom I have nothing planned for my actual birthday and I won't have a hangover seeing as I don't drink. Plus what is there to plan I have four people coming over and we will probably be watching movies so what's the point?" I went to the kitchen to get a coke and when I came back she looked like she was getting ready to leave. "Where are you going?"

"Sweetie we are going shopping. I don't care what you say, your father have been waiting for your 18th birthday since before you were even born. We are going to have a party and it will be more than just your friends. I've been talking to Mrs. Sanchez, you know Dallas' mother, and he is going to come and bring a few of his friends." My mom said as she was pushing me out the door and to the car.

"You cannot be serious!" I buckled in and waited for a response. It didn't look like she was going to say anything so I went on. "I'm turning eighteen not five. You cannot I repeat cannot set up a _play date _for me. I don't even really know Dallas mom! Plus I'm pretty sure his so called friendshate me!" I know that I was being a little mean but something inside me was _growling_. I was never mean to my mom and I never yelled at her, now I was screaming at her. The worst part of it all was that she was smiling. It wasn't even a forced smile, like the kind she gets when Tristan is around, but a real actual smile.

"I know you don't know Dallas that is why we decided that he should come. Trust me it will help you out a lot with him being there."

"What do you mean that it will help? Help with what exactly?"

"No time for that now, now we shop." That was all she said before she got out and entered one of the malls we had in Sunterra, Arizona. I followed but didn't say anything because if I did it would come out as a yell and I already feel bad for doing it the first time. She was talking about this and that and I nodded a couple of times not really paying attention to her. I was going throw the dresses that hot topic had when I spotted a black and silver dress that I would kill to wear to my party but it wasn't a dress I would normally wear (even though I didn't wear them often) and I didn't think my mom would allow it. It was staples the silver ran across the top and another strip of silver ran diagonal from the hip down to the end of the dress which would end mid-thigh.

"That dress would be perfect for the party don't you think?"

I looked at her as if she grew another head. Something is very off. "Yeah I think it would but it's not a little to, um, I don't know a little showy for you?"

"Hun if you want to wear that to your party you most certainly can." She grabbed it from me and went to pay for it and some other stuff she had in her hands. We went to a couple of more stores but I didn't care about what she picked up I was happy about the dress and I couldn't care about anything else after that. Even though Dallas was going because my mom invited him I didn't care anymore all I cared about was how Dallas was going to react to seeing me in that dress.

"So I heard that you're having a party Friday?" I heard and I turned around to find that Dallas was standing there. He smiled and I had to just nod again because I knew my voice would be shaking. "My mom told me that my friends and I are invited. I can't wait to be there and my friends are excited to." He was still smiling so I had to look away so I could speak.

"Yeah my mom invited you guys saying that I need to get to know you better. If you guys don't really want to come you don't have to I know that I don't really fit in with your crowd." That made him laugh I wasn't sure why. He lifted up my chin with one of his fingers so I was looking into his deep blue eyes and with his free had he moved my blond hair out of my face.

"We would love to come and you fit in with us more then you know. Trust me on that one. So your favorite animal is a wolf right?" He let his hand drop. There was an electric shock when his hand was there but now it just disappeared and it felt as if there was a shocking breeze that made me shiver.

"I really doubt that but okay. And yeah a wolf is my favorite animal, how did you know?"

"I just figured it would be have you had any dreams about them?"

That question kind of shocked me. Would he know that I had a dream about me and him as wolves? No how would he, there was no way he could. "Um not really anything important just you know wolves running in a field." Technically I wasn't lying to him I was just wasn't telling the full truth. He smiled again and I felt a buzz in my pocket. I pulled out my phone and my mom said that she was at the car and waiting. "Well I guess my mom got what she wanted and is waiting on me so I should go."

"Alright well hey can I get your number so I can get a hold of you." I gave him the number and he texted me so I would have his number also. I walked to the car and my mom raced home in silence. She had a smile on her face but I could tell she was nerves about something.

When we got home my father was home. She pulled in next to my SUV in the drive way. I helped her carry the bags inside. She started opening bags and when she found my dress she sent me up to my room to try it on to make sure I liked it. I went up to my room and looked in to my full sized mirror behind the door. I can't believe that I turn eighteen in six days; I've been looking forward to since I was seven years old. I put on the dress and I went speechless. With the dress on I wasn't the same Rachel that woke up this morning. I was a totally different person. I know that it sounds strange but that was how it felt. I went down the stairs to show my parents. I was about to open the kitchen door but it sounded like they were arguing.

"She can't handle it yet Jack. She's just not ready!" My mother stated.

"But she needs to know, she needs to before Sunday and before this party. Claire we knew this day was going to come. We should have done it sooner but its only six days away and it just can't wait. We do this tonight, get it done and over with already, no matter what." That seemed to end the conversation because my mom didn't reply. I swung the door open and spun in a circle to show them the whole dress. I tried to act like I didn't hear them talking but the look in their eyes made it hard. They were nerves.

"It's beautiful baby girl." My dad said. It would have made me happy if there was emotion behind it but something was seriously wrong.

"Ok spill what is going down on my birthday? Why are you guys so nerves? What do you need to tell me? Just tell me."

My father looked over at my mother then back to me. "Sweetie you might want to sit down for this one." I sat down and looked around as if I did something wrong and was waiting for my punishment.

"Earlier I said that you would be busy on Sunday and I meant it," my mother was talking now, "so far you don't believe me because you have no idea what you will be doing."

"Look this is going to be difficult for you to understand but you have to keep an open mind." Now my dad, "there is a gift that has been passed down through both of your mother's and my families and as soon as you turn eighteen you will get it to. I want to show you this gift but you have to promise you won't freak out." I nodded. Right in front of my eyes my dad turned in to a light brown wolf. I couldn't believe my eyes. I suppose most people would freak out and run to the nearest phone and call the cops but all I wanted to do was pet him. I put my hand in front of my dad's (?) nose then I petted him, I could feel a huge smile spread a crossed my face. I knew that I was freaking out a little bit inside but how cool was it to have a wolf in the kitchen. He backed away and looked like his normal self again. "On your eighteenth birthday you will be able to do that."

"No that's impossible." I said it in a shacking voice but I meant it. There was no way I could do that. Werewolves were a myth. Yeah I just saw it happen in front of my eyes but there was no way it was real.

"Sweetie it is possible and it's the truth," my mom said as my dad left the room, "I'm the same way so it runs in your blood. I'm sure you been having the dreams of wolves and I'm sure you have been feeling different. It all goes along with the transformation. I mean why else would you have growled at me this afternoon? Who actually growls that is human? I know it's hard to understand but you have to trust me and your father on this one."

"If I'm supposed to transform on Sunday then why are we even throwing the party on Friday shouldn't I be getting around for this transformation thingy?"

"We cannot help you with the transformation sweetie your mate helps you with that. That is why-"

"Mate? You mean Tristan?"

"Tristan isn't your mate, I know how you feel about him but he is human. Your mate is a werewolf just like you and me and your father. "

"Then you already have my mate picked out?"

"We didn't pick him out the elders did. That is why we are having the party your mate is Dallas and we are having it so you can get to know him and your new pack."

"Dallas is my mate? And my new pack what do you mean by that?"

"Yes he is and Dallas' friends are the pack they are just like us. Dallas is the alpha and seeing as you are his mate you are also the alpha."

"Wait I can't be the alpha or even pack mate with those people they hate me!"

"They don't hate you they are just waiting until you know plus the girls in the pack are probably a little jealous because you are younger and are the alpha. They will come around trust me."

I couldn't take any more so I ran up to my room and slammed my door. I changed than I flopped on my bed and grabbed my phone I had three missed calls from Tristan. I didn't feel like talking to him but I need to talk to someone so I went through my contact list and called the first person I could think of.

"Dallas how can I help you?" I heard on the other end.

"I really need to talk to someone and I know I usually don't come to you but I think you're the only one I can talk to so I come over and are you by yourself?"

"Yeah come on over I'm alone." I hung up and ran down the stairs out the door and down the street to Dallas Sanchez's house. I was going to the most popular guy in school and my mate's house to talk about this messed up situation to get some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I got there he was on the porch waiting for me. He didn't say anything as he got up and lead me inside his house. It looked the same as mine only different furniture and wall photos. He led me up to his room which is where my room would be if I was at my own house. He sat down on his bed and waited for me to start talking.

"I think my parents have gone crazy. They are talking as if they should be but in a mental insinuation. I don't know what to think anymore. I kind of believe they are telling the truth seeing as it happened right in front of my eyes but I just can't fully put it together." I sat down on his bed and looked in to his eyes where his black hair should have been but it was cut. "Nice hair cut." I couldn't believe I said that.

He laughed at the comment though. "Thanks and I believe I know what you are talking about but I can't be too sure so I need you to tell me what happened."

"Okay but if I sound crazy it's not me it's what my parents said." I looked at him to see if I could continue and I saw understanding in his eyes. I felt as if I could tell him everything so that is what I did. I left out the fact of him being my so called mate though I couldn't fully trust that part yet.

"They are telling you the truth Rachel. Every part of it is true. I know because I'm the same way." He got of the bed and turned into a black wolf that I saw in my dreams for the past ten nights. Then he was back to his normal form. "I can't believe they didn't tell you the rest about the transformation." He shook his head and looked as if he was worried.

"You mean the part about having my mate there to help me through it?" He looked up at me then and nodded. "Yeah they told me that part. It was actually the hardest part for me to take in. I mean they said the elders, whoever they are, already picked my mate and that it's you. How can you be my mate if I know nothing about you? How strange is that?"

"It's not strange it's the truth. I knew this would happen, the pack and I should have gotten to know you better but it was too hard being around you and not telling you. I've known about this since I was little so has the rest of the pack but your family just refused to tell you because they thought you would freak out and run away."

"Which is exactly what I did." I put my head in my hands. I can't believe this is happening, how was this even possible? "What about Tristan though? I mean if everyone knew all along then why did they let me be with Tristan? How am I going to break this to him?" Why didn't I think about Tristan before?

"We let you be with Tristan because we didn't want to push you. You don't have to be with me but it is our destiny to be together, but if you don't want to fulfill it then you don't have to but you do need me to transform and we need to lead the pack together and I doubt Tristan is going to put up with that because he doesn't like me." That was true, Tristan really didn't like Dallas. I never knew why but he didn't. Plus on top of that I could feel the connection between me and Dallas and there was no way to avoid that. Even the dreams were about me and Dallas being together.

"No if you are my mate and it is our destiny to be together then we should fulfill that. If everything you are telling me is the truth then we need to for the pack. Unless you don't want to fulfill it?" I looked in to his eyes and saw pure happiness and joy.

"Of course I want to fulfill it. I've been waiting for you ever since I was eight and I found out all of this." He must have seen my confusion so he went on, "I mean yeah I've dated other girls but I never wanted them the way I want you. I can feel that there is something great between us and I don't want to avoid it."

That put a smile on my face but soon I was confused again with more questions going around in my head. "Wait if you have to be there for my transformation because you're my mate then why wasn't I at yours?"

"You were but the elders put a spell on you so you wouldn't remember. Your parents asked them to because they weren't ready to tell you yet. It was about three months ago. I still remember how scared you were. You kept yelling at me to stop coming towards you but I had to so the elders made you calm down with another spell. Maybe that's why you didn't run when your dad changed in front of you."

None of this was making since but I tried to put the pieces together. "So when do I get to see these elders again?"

"In six days." He said it flatly as if I should have been able to guess it without asking. "Look I know this is all new to you but you should really think about what you want to do. I mean I'm sure you need to talk to Tristan and I'm not sure you want to be here when the pack comes over. "

"Well not really but I really should meet them all and get to know them just a little bit." He nodded in agreement and sat in silence. After about five minutes there was a knock on the door. We both got up went down the stairs. He opened up the door and standing there was the crowd that I stayed away from at school they scared me and until this moment I didn't want anything to do with them. Now they are Dallas' and mine pack. They all nodded a 'hey' to me as they walked in.

"So this is Caleb, Sandra, Kate, Nick, Logan, and Sam." Dallas pointed to each of them when he said their name, and they all nodded again. There were three boys and three girls.

"Are they mated?" I had to ask.

"Yes they are Caleb and Sandra, then Nick and Sam, and Logan and Kate. But Logan and Kate don't stick with the mating rules as you can guess. Logan is dating Hanna Reese and Kate is dating Will Reese." Everyone laughed.

"So the girl has found out the truth. How are you taking it Rachel?" Caleb said. He had dark brown hair that matched his eyes. He was well built just like the rest of the guys in the room.

"Well I'm still trying to understand it all. I'm trying to understand how all of this happened and why. You could say that I'm still trying to come around to the idea." I tried for a smile but I could tell it came out weak.

"So that means that Dallas hasn't told you everything right?" This time it was Sam that spoke. I looked at him confused so he continued. "Did he tell you about the Hunters? Or who the elders are or how about the Valle?" I shook my head; I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Guys she's new to all of this we should give her some time to get used to it all before we push everything on her like that." Dallas took my hand and I could automatically feel the electric shock I felt every time he touched me. It made me want him to touch more of me. "She didn't grow up knowing that someday this was going to happen. Her parents hid it from her and they are now pushing it all on her in the matter of days. And as her pack you guys will help her and when she turns you _will _follow her orders just like you follow mine. She is now your alpha alongside me and you will respect her.

"Yes Dallas." They all said at once.

"Wait; first I do want to know about everything. I want to know before I turn. Second I won't give orders unless it is necessary that I do so. You are all older then I am plus you have known longer that makes this all a little messy I understand, but I need to know everything. I will be able to handle the transformation a lot better knowing what I'm going into."

"Are you sure about this?" Dallas turned to me with worry written all over his face.

"Yes and please start with the history I want to know why this is going on."

"It all started a long time ago." Dallas started and the rest of them seemed to be busy doing other stuff but they were listing to. "The elders came down to earth and made the first werewolf so they could have a pet. They made more so the first one wouldn't get lonely. When the humans came to earth the werewolves started to hid and started to starve because they stopped eating animals so they wouldn't be found out. The starving made them turn on the humans. They attacked them which actually caused a huge war all over America, wolves against the humans. When it got down to 100 wolves the elders put a stop to it by putting the wolves in an underground city. About 50 years ago the elders let the wolves come to Sunterra as long as they eat the animals and don't let the humans know that they are more than just humans. Ever since the war there have been Hunters after us trying to find where we were hiding and when the elders are. The Valle is where the elders live and where the wolves hid when they were underground. We as a pack need to protect it. There is more than one pack in Sunterra but we don't really get along so they take the south and we take the north of the Valle. The Sun pack goes to our school and you will be able to smell them the Monday after you turn."

"After you smell them stay away from them because we do not need a war with them. Trust me you don't want to start anything. They won't know about you until you turn but for the rest of the week you should stick with us at school. And you probably should do something with your friends. They can't know who you are but you really shouldn't stick around them," Sam said.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Start a fight, tell them to leave you alone or just plain out ignore them. I don't care just sometime this week get rid of them." Sam acted as if it was the easiest thing to do.

"Ok that might not be easy but I will try. And what about the Hunters; will I be able to smell them out to?"

"No you won't be able to. Hunters are tricky they are just like every other human; they smell human, they act human and they are humans." Dallas said. "You will never know who the Hunters are but we know that at least three go to our school we just don't know who they are."

"How do you know there are three if you don't know who they are?"

"There was an attack about a week ago. There were three attackers, we never saw their faces and couldn't track their scent. Hunters are great at covering up their scents and the way they come off. They know how to mess with our eyes so we can't see their faces or anything recognizable about them."

"So how will you know when a Hunter is near the Valle?"

"You can just tell because no one but us and the Sun pack goes in the Valle. Plus once they get close they start messing with your eyes. They can only mess with the wolf part eyes but they make it so you can't change forms." By this time it was just getting to be Dallas and me. Everyone else was leaving. "You can tell that something is messing up your senses. It will be terrifying at first but you will get used to it at some point. At least that's what my dad says I'm not sure I've only gone through one attack so far."

"Oh okay. Well I think I'm going to head home and try and get rid of everyone. I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah I'll be there." He walked me to the front door and leaned in to kiss me. I started to back away but my body went the other way and our lips met. I fire grew inside me; I wanted more I needed more but he backed away. He gave me a large smile. "Goodnight Rachel. Oh and don't be too hard on your parents they just wanted to keep you safe." I nodded and headed out the door knowing that in just one day I fell in love with my mate. It was destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello?" I answered my phone after the tenth time Tristan had called me ever since I got home from Dallas'.

"Why haven't you been answering me? I've been calling all night I even called your house phone but your mom said you had run off somewhere. So where have you been?"

"Whoa just chill out Tristan, my parents put some big news on me and I went off to think. I didn't answer because I didn't want to talk to you." Okay that was a little mean, but what did it matter anyways I wasn't going to be with him much longer the angrier I get him at me the easier it will be to end it without him asking questions.

"You didn't want to talk to me? You always come to me with all of your problems; you have for the past 3 years we've been together. What could the news be that all of a sudden you don't want to come to me this time?" He sounded so lost and so sad. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought it would be.

"No I didn't want to talk to you. I have no reason to tell you the news so I went to Dallas."

"_You went to Dallas instead of me?" _He pretty much yelled it at me. "I see. Well in that case no reason to argue then right?" This time his voice went emotionless. I couldn't blame him, seeing as how I just blew him off for another guy. He didn't know the reason I went to another guy so I could see that it was unacceptable for him.

"Yes I went to Dallas and he helped me out a lot so no there is no need to argue."

"Well fine then date the damn jock because I'm done Rachel. First you invite him to your birthday party that none of your _friends_ knew about and then you run to him with your problems. Just go date him I don't see a reason to see you with me or any of my friends anymore. They agree that it was a pretty messed up thing to not invite them to the party."

"Fine I will date him, and you can keep our friends they were lousy friends anyways." As soon as I finished he hung up. They really aren't lousy friends but I needed to get rid of them too. It sucked that I couldn't keep any of them as friends but for now I was just trying to keep them and me safe, safe from the elders and the Hunters; and most importantly me.

I turned off my phone and went to bed. I was once again in the forest howling and putting my paw up to touch Dallas. This time the dream continued and the rest of the back came to Dallas and me and we all ran. We ran together as a pack and it felt great.

When I woke up for the first time I wasn't worried about anything. I wasn't worried about the Valle I wasn't worried about Tristan and I wasn't worried about the Hunters. I turned back on my phone and I had three messages; one from each of my old friends saying good bye and they hope to never talk to them again and to have fun with Dallas that he was just going to break my heart in a week. I also had a message from Dallas saying that he was going to pick me up for school. I got up and got around. Today I wore a bright blue shirt with black skinny jeans, I curled my blond hair then but half of it up. I was down stairs and drinking coffee before my mom even got out of bed.

"You look nice today. You got in pretty late last night I couldn't tell you that Tristan called looking for you."

"Thanks mom. And yeah I know he got a hold of me last night and we broke up."

"Oh I'm so sorry sweetie is there anything I can do for you?" Outside there was a honk of a horn.

"No mom I'm alright. That's Dallas he's giving me a ride to school I'll see you later tonight." I started heading out when I remembered my old friends. "Oh and mom if you're doing more stuff for the party you can count out my old friends we aren't talking anymore so they won't be here." I left the house before she could say anything else because I knew she liked them and was going to be a little upset that I couldn't be friends with them anymore.

"So how was the rest of your night? Still freaking out about everything?" Dallas drove off in the direction of Sky View.

"Well it was good if you count getting broken up with by your boyfriend and the rest of your friends a good night. On the other hand I'm not freaking out any more about everything else. I had a dream of us as a pack running in some kind of forest and for some reasons that took all the worries out of me. I woke up in a great mood, which is very shocking for me." We weren't far from school now.

"Well I'm sorry about your lose but that means I can do what I want to do now." He parked the car and leaned over and kissed me. It felt like no one else was in the world just Dallas and me. Everything became blurry and then went away. I loved the feeling of his soft salty lips on mine; it made me feel ten times better than everything else in this world put together. It was over before I was ready for it to be. "Rachel will you be my girlfriend; my mate, my one and only, my world, my everything?"

"I would love to Dallas!" He kissed me one more time and then we headed off to class.

**Please leave comments about what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. If you want something in the future chapters please let me know and I will try to put it in. Thank you.**

**-bbd**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The first three class by quickly. I couldn't wait to see Dallas at lunch so when the bell rang for third block to end I hurried to my locker to get my lunch. Dallas was already there waiting for me. For the first time all day I realized that we matched; we were both wearing blue shirts with black pants.

"Hey babe." He kissed me.

"Hey babe, let me get my lunch then we can go to the cafeteria." He waited by my locker while I got my lunch and then we headed to his normal table in the cafeteria. We said hi to everyone they nodded and headed back in to their conversations they were having. I noticed that the pack wasn't the only ones sitting at the table the Reese's twins were there to. I was nerves because it was my first time sitting at the table with them; actually I was comfortable with the pack it was the Reese's twins that through me off. I felt a buzz in my pocket so I looked at my phone.

_ "Looks like you took what I said serious. Thanks for showing your true colors Rachel, when he breaks your heart don't come crying to me because I'm not here for you anymore. –Tristan"_

"_He's not going to break my heart.-R." _ I texted back and looked up at Dallas but he wasn't looking at me he was looking at Tristan with a stern look on his face.

_"He's not like you, not like you in any way.-Tristan" _

I didn't bother texting back this time for two reasons; one I didn't know what he meant by that and two if I did text back I would have reviled something I shouldn't. I looked at Dallas again and he was still looking at Tristan. "Babe he isn't worth getting mad about." I hoped he didn't try anything.

"I'm not mad baby. I'm just; well I just don't like the guy."

"Why though he didn't do anything and he is out of my life."

"He may be out of it now but he was a huge part of it. He was there, in your life, for three years when I couldn't be. He knows more about your past then I do. You loved him when every day I just had to hope that when your parents told you that you would choice me instead of him. You don't even know how much I doubted that you would choose me. I've always had feelings for you; even in elementary school which was before I even knew about my fate, our fate."

"Babe you don't even know how sweet that is. And I've always had feelings for you to I just didn't think you noticed me. I didn't know that you knew my name until yesterday. He may have been my past but you're my present and my future and nothing, not even him, is going to change that I promise. Yes I did think I loved him but the feelings I have around you is stronger and better than it ever was with him. You make me and my life better and it's only been a day. Just think about how it will be months or years down the road." I would have continued to go on but he stopped me with his sweet salty lips touching mine. It started as a slow romantic kiss and it just got heavier as it went on.

Some one cleared their throat and we stopped. "Some people are trying to eat and not watch an x-rated movie here." Sam said as he was looking down at his pudding cup.

"You're just made because your mate doesn't want to go public about you guys being gay." Dallas said then took a bite out of his sandwich.

"That is so not true. I would go public about it anytime it's the elders that won't let us." Nick didn't even look up from his salad when he talked. "You would think that if they mated us together they would let us come out of the closet right? Stupid elders."

Before any of us could respond to Nick we all saw Tristan walk up to the table.

"Hey Dallas I saw you staring at me from across the room just thought I would come and see what your problem is." Tristan stated when he reached the end of the table.

"I don't have a problem bro you're the one trying to get Rachel back but sorry it isn't going to work."

"I don't want her back and I'm not your bro."

"Good because you can't have her back, plus if you don't want her back then stop texting her."

I don't know why but that made me mad they were acting as if I was a piece of property so I got up and walked home. I never really ditched before but I wasn't going to go to my next three classing because both Dallas and Tristan were in them. When I got home my mom had left a note saying she wasn't go to be home tell late and that I should go pick up some stuff for the party. She left money and a list of stuff on the back of the not. I grabbed my keys and went to wal-mart.

"_Babe I'm so sorry for acting that way where are you? -D"_

_ "Wal-mart getting stuff for the party I'll text you when I get home."_

I turned my phone off still not calmed down. I went and picked up everything that was on the list. Then I went home and Dallas was there waiting for me. "Rachel I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I told you not to let him get to you and that's what you did." I got the bags out of the trunk and he took them out of my hands and carried them up to the house. I unlocked the door for him and lead him in side.

"Is there any way I could get you to forgive me?" He looked so sad and the tone in his voice meant he really meant what he said.

"Maybe." I didn't want to forgive him easily but just looking at him makes me melt. He put the bags on the counter then came over to me and kissed me. He put his hands on my hips and the kiss got more intense. I pressed my body against his and he pushed back just a little.

"Not yet and not now." He said with his lips still on mine. He kissed me again but this time it was filled with passion; passion that I returned with all the love that I could give him. It's only been a day that we've been together and two days that we've talked but I loved him more than anything I've ever loved before.

He backed away just a little bit and smiled. "How about you come over to my house tonight I'll make you dinner. It will be our first date." I didn't think his smile could get any bigger but he proved me wrong.

"It's a date." I smiled back at him. "What about your parents though?"

"They are out of town, they will be gone until after our mating retrial."

"What do you mean mating retrial?"

"Oh well since you turn last the mating retrial is the day after your turning. It would be the day after mine if you were older than me. You parents were supposed to tell you, I'm sorry." I lead him to the couch so we could sit down and talk.

"It's okay, but what all happens?"

"I'm not really sure all I know is that it's like our wedding. If you would have picked Tristan we wouldn't be having the retrial."

"Well the rest of them are mated so wouldn't they tell you what it was like?"

"They are mated but they haven't had a mating retrial yet. In a pack the alphas have to be mated first before the rest of them. Seeing as how it's like a wedding you're going to have to pick one of the two girls to be your second. Your next in command and as the humans would say you maid of honor. I picked my seconded the day I turned. I chose Caleb. So you have to choose between Sandra and Kate. I know its short notice and I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry it's not your fault. I will talk to them tomorrow and see what they think about the whole thing. What are Logan and Kate going to do? What happens if they don't mate?"

"They already agreed to mate they are just dating other people until them. They are the second to last couple to get the retrial. Sam and Nate are the last one to get it, so after us its Caleb and Sandra. They are not supposed to show they are a couple till after the retrial. That's why Nick and Sam can't come out yet. We can if we want to because we are the alphas."

"Rachel I'm home. Oh hey Dallas I hope you telling my daughter more about her responsibilities." My mom was bringing in shopping bags (probably more outfits) and a few grocery bags with dinner in them.

"Yes ma'am. I was wondering if Rachel could come over for dinner tonight for our first date. After words the pack was going to come over and she could pick her second tonight if she wants."

"That is a great idea Dallas. She has some outfits to try on she will be over there around seven if that's okay."

"That's fine. I'll see you around seven I should go pick up the things I'm going to need." He kissed my forehead and got up and left.

"Here sweetie, go try these on and tell me how you like them, but the two that match are not for you so you don't have to try those ones on." I guess I was right about the outfits. I'm not quite sure why she bought me new outfits but I wasn't going to complain.

I went up stairs with the bags. The first outfit I pulled out was another black and silver dress; this on the top was silver along with the straps then under where my breasts were it went black it also stopped about mid-thigh. The second outfit was a blue dress that looked exactly like the third outfit so I'm guessing that those were the outfits that my mom was talking about. The fourth outfit was another dress but it was different. By different I mean it was, well, a wedding dress. At the same time it wasn't though; it was white like a wedding dress but the bottom in the front cut of mid-thigh but the back went to the floor and became a train. I put it on and all I could think was that here in six days I'll be only one mans and nothing was ever going to change that because I don't think mating has divorces (not that I would want to anyways). I would be all Dallas in six days for the rest of my life. I turned away from the mirror and I heard my door open so I turned back around and saw both of my parents standing there.

"Oh my sweetie, you look amazing." My mom looked happy and sad at the same time.

"Your mother is right baby girl but you'll look better the night you were that dress to be with your mate." Even my dad was on the verge of tears.

"Thank you so much guys I love the dress." I spun around for them. "By the way mom what are the other two dresses for?"

"Oh they are the dresses for Sandra and Kate for the Retrial; which I'm hoping Dallas told you about." I nodded in agreement. "Well that's good. Your father and I have been thinking a lot about everything after the retrial, and well since technically you two will be married we got some money from the elders and bought you guys a house. Everything is paid for and the bills will be paid for till you two are out of school by the elders." She must have seen the shock on my face. "Don't worry it's not far, actually its right a crossed the street. It will be better for you guys."

"Oh thank you guys so much!" I hugged them both.

"Your welcome baby girl but we have more sudden news." I looked at my dad with confusion written all over my face. "We need to go on vacation for a little bit. Neither pair of parents can be in town for the retrial, so we have to leave. We will be back the night after your done mating."

"When do you leave?"

"Tonight; we will probably be gone by the time you get home."

"Really do you want me to call Dallas and reschedule?"

"No it will be easier this way. Its almost 7 anyways you should get going." I hugged them both again. When the left my room I closed my door got in the black and silver dress my mom just bought me and went down stairs.

"Why do you keep buying me black and silver dresses mom?"

"Well by your gray eyes and blond hair I can tell that you're going to be a whitish silver wolf and Dallas is a black wolf so I figured they are a good combination for your dresses." She said then left in to the kitchen.

"Alright well I'll see you guys later I'm heading out now." I yelled in to the kitchen that my mom just walked in to and grabbed my keys. It was an easy walk to Dallas' he only lived a few houses down but I felt the need to drive.

I parked the car and got out. By the time I got to the front door he had it open for me and kissed me. Then he walked me inside to the kitchen area.

"Sorry babe dinner is almost done it just needs to get out of the oven. I hope you like pizza because I made you some homemade pizza."

"I love pizza."

"Good." He leaned over and kissed me again. "I love kissing you."

"I love kissing you to babe. It makes my day so much better." I smiled and this time I kissed him.

"I hope you don't mind but I invited more people to your party."

"I don't mind at all as long as you are there." I kissed him again and then the buzzer when off, then a gun shot. Everything happened so fast it was hard to be sure what really happened; but the glass shattered then Dallas went down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next four days went by fast. It was the same routine everyday; go to school, go to the hospital to see Dallas, go home shower, check on the new house, and then back to the hospital for the rest of the night.

The cops never found who shot him but Dallas thinks it was a Hunter. He wasn't positive though because it hadn't been a silver bullet, but he couldn't change into wolf form. He said that if he was able to change he wouldn't have to be in the hospital.

Today was Friday, I was excited about my party because it was the talk around school but I was more excited that Dallas was getting out of the hospital.

The bullet had pierced his lung and the only reason he was still alive was because of the wolf's super healing. The doctors didn't want him to leave till today to make sure the puncture wouldn't open up again.

During my visits I told him about the house. He even helped me pick some stuff online to decorate it. His parents got to come back for the past two days but the elders made them leave again. I was actually glad they came because well I've never met them before. I just wished I could have met them in a totally different way.

The bell for the end of school rang and I hurried out of there. I was heading to pick up Dallas from the hospital and taking him to our new house to show him around. We can't move in till after the retrial but it was ready for us already. The entire time to the hospital I had a gigantic smile on my face. I couldn't wait to see him out of the hospital and walking around again.

When I got to the hospital Dallas was outside waiting with his nurse.

"Oh babe it's so good to see you out of there." I gave him a long, sweet kiss that he returned. I thanked the nurse.

"It's my job no need for thanks. I heard about your guys wedding. At first I thought his parents were talking about their wedding and Dallas here corrected me. Congrats guys." The nurse bowed a little then walked away. I kissed Dallas again then helped him get into my SUV.

"Change of plans we will check out the new house later lets set up for your party. I stayed in bed for four days I need something active to do. Is that ok with you babe?" Dallas buckled in.

"As long as it's ok with you then it's ok with me. We will set up then check out the house before the party starts." I drove off to my house, soon to be just my parent's house.

When we got there Dallas when straight to setting things up; like the lights, a disco ball (not my choice), strobe lights, tables for the food, and some chairs. I started getting the food around. There were chips, dip, veggies, ranch, and some finger sandwiches. My mom left us a keg just in case we wanted to drink.

We got everything set up and ready to go by five, which left us two hours to see the new house and get ready.

"Babe, are you ready to see the new house?" I called out the back door where Dallas was.

"Sure babe lets go."

We walked across the street to the house. I gave him the key so he could unlock the door; we walked in right to were the living room was. It had a brown leather couch, a flat screen, and two brown leather recliners on each side of the couch. Around the corner was the kitchen; it had marble countertops with the sink in the middle of the room, and a two door fringe.

"I'm glad that it came with a big fringe were going to need it with the pack. They like to eat, a lot." He started laughing which made me move closer to him. He put his arm around me. "Let's see the rest of the house."

Next to the kitchen was the downstairs bathroom which wasn't very exciting so I led him up the stairs. The first room had black and silver letters writing out Dallas' and my names out right above a king size bed with black and silver bedding on it. The room also had a two person dresser, a night stand on each side, and another flat screen a crossed from the bed. Dallas pulled me closer to him and kissed me with so much love it made me melt in his arms.

"I love it so much; I can't wait to move in here with you." He kissed me again but this time it was with hunger and want. I kissed him back as I fell on to the bed and he fell next to me. We continued kissing for what seemed like forever but I still wanted to last longer and get deeper but Dallas stopped when he figured out what I was trying to do. "I know I want to also but not now." He looked at his watch. "Especially since your birthday party starts in half an hour and you still have to get around."

He was right I did have to get around. "Half an hour, really? Damn it I got to go. I love you." I kissed him again then dashed out of the room down the stairs and a crossed the street to get ready.

I put on the first black and silver dress that my mom bought me. I put my hair in a bump and curled the rest of it as it flowed down my shoulders and worked on my make-up. By the time I was ready I had about five minutes to put the food on the table outside. I got finished with that just in time for the door bell to ring. It was Dallas. He went and turned on the lights and disco ball that he had set up earlier and turned on my iPod.

The party got packed really fast. The people Dallas had invited seemed to invite everyone from the school and all over town. It wasn't a very big town, but sure a lot of teens. I was going to get me and Dallas some drinks when I ran into someone.

"Well hello Rachel, nice party, how is Dallas anyways?" I knew that voice. I knew it very well. I looked up and just as I thought Tristan was standing there with a wild look in his eyes.

"Tristan what are you doing here? Why are you asking about Dallas anyways? It's not like you actually care about how is doing." I had to speak over the music but I wasn't quite yelling.

"Oh you are so right about that one. And I'm here because I was invited by some of the people at school. You know if you didn't want certain people here you should have made sure they didn't invite everyone."

"I don't care that you are here. Have fun just don't cause me and Dallas any problems, actually don't cause any problems period." I started walking away, he isn't worth my time.

"I heard they never found who shot Dallas, shouldn't that worry you? Maybe they will come back and finish the job." Tristan yelled after me. There was something in his voice that made me nerves but I wasn't going to let him see that so I kept walking.

I got the drinks and headed back to where Dallas was. "Here is your drink babe." I looked up at him but he wasn't paying attention to the red cup I was holding out in front of him. I looked in the direction he was starting in and there Tristan was again starting right back at Dallas. Tristan saw that I was looking at him so he waved and headed inside. "Babe?"

"Oh hey babe I didn't see you standing there. Your party is a great hit." And just like that he acted as if that didn't happen. "Thanks for the drink babe." He kissed me then looked around the party one more time. He grabbed my hand and led me inside. "So I think we should talk." He looked serious; I really hope this isn't bad; like he changed his mind about the house or mating with me. He must have seen the worry on my face because he started laughing. His laugh stopped all my worries and gave me the strength to look into his eyes. "I have a question. Why is it that the first time you say I love you, you dash out of the house in a hurry?"

"Wait what?" He started laughing again. "Oh my goodness I can't believe I did that I'm sorry." I put my face in my hands because I could feel myself blushing.

He pulled my hands away from my face and leaded my face up to kiss him. It was a passionate kiss that lasted a while. Just as it was turning into longing he stopped it. "I love you to Rachel."

"I love you to Dallas." I smiled and kissed him again but this time it was shorter. We went back outside. The rest of the night went by in a blur. I was two exited about Sunday that nothing else mattered. The party, I noticed, was my parent's idea of a distraction. That or they just wanted me to actually have a party either way it was good with me; but if it was supposed to be a distraction it wasn't working.

By the time everyone was gone I was tired and the alcohol was hitting me, hitting me hard. It was only Dallas and I left. Dallas was picking up some of the trash, there was a lot of that, and he also looked tired. Dallas finally stopped picking up even though it wasn't all picked up and came to stand with me in the kitchen. "Hey babe earlier you were staring at Tristan and then completely acted like it didn't happen when you realized that I was standing next to you why?" I so didn't mean for that to come out I really didn't.

"I don't want to talk about that Rachel. Look I'm tired I'm just going to head home and go to bed." He looked around, then turned back to me, "I'll be back tomorrow and help clean up. Goodnight." He started walked towards the kitchen door.

He was almost to the door when I stopped him. "Stay here tonight, please?"

"I would love to." He turned around grabbed my hand and led me upstairs to my room. We got in my bed and I fell asleep with his arms around me.

**I'm very sorry that this chapter has taken so long. I was camping for a while and then I had to share my computer with three other people in my house. Again I'm sorry I will hopefully have the rest of the chapters up faster than I did this one. I hope you are enjoying the book so far. **

**-bbd**

**P.S. Please leave reviews or ideas. Thank you. **


End file.
